leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Xyclone Ability Bank
This blog is a note-to-self. Some new champs idea and skill ideas are gonna posted here before posted outside. Passive Aura Passive: Offense Passive: * Lucky: '''After using a spell, you gains Luck. Luck increase crit chance. All Luck is consumed after a successful crit attack. * '''Frostbite: Your spells deal increase damage base on the move speed CC status. X% for every 1% slow. Stun, root are counted as 100% slow. Defensive Passive: * Beast Recovery: ''' Your healing over time increase by 0.3% for every 1% health missing. If you are attacked, the bonus is double for 2s. '''Utility: * Miming: Your next spell have no animation, gives it totally stealthy. Medium cooldown (40-80). Using a spell that hit reduce the cooldown. * ' Overlook: '''Your sight is over wall and sight range is increased per level. * '''Stealthy Hunter: ' You gains stealth 2s after walking into bush. The stealth breaks if you received damage on the last 2s or attack/casting spells or walk away from brushes. * Beauty Attraction: ''' If an enemy champion looking at you without taking damage from you or deals damage to you, it is charmed for 1s. Work best with Cassiopeia and Ahri. It can be change into an aura. Ex: Siren sings beautifully. Enemies stands around her for 4s will be charmed. After that, they are permanent slow while they are around her. Skills '''Damage * Death Mark: '''After Xs (5-10) the target gets damage base on the distance between you and the target. Can be consider as DoT. * '''Draw a Card: Gambling theme: After 5 times activate, your next activation have addition effect base on the 5 cards status. Base on Poker (Pairs/ Full House/ Flush). * Sharpen Claw: If you attack a unit 3 times, it bleeds, reduce Armor. The target receive DoT while bleed. Attacks during bleeding only refresh the duration. Shield * Healing Shield: Create a shield. After X seconds, the target heals for % of remaining shield. Can be changed to: the heal begins at the beggining, healing 10-20% remaining shield every second. * Tauting Shield: '''Ice-theme. Attackers on the next X seconds get atk speed reduce and Speed reduce. * '''Venomous Skin: Poison-theme. Attackers takes damage over second. Count as poison. If it is a passive, the damage don't attract turret aggro. * Courage: '''You create a shield, decrease damage taken. After a short duration, % of the damage reduced damage enimies around the target. * '''Mirror Shield: '''You reflect all direction skill that can pass you (Ex: Lux second binding but not Morgana binding, Lux/Ez's ultimate but not Ashe/Draven/Jinx's ultimate). '''Utility * Mirror: '''You change into the target champion, gains 40% bonus stat from the target and all your spells are temporary replaced by your target's. '''Resource * Mana Manipulation: '''You switch mana and health. Skills now cost health and mana decrease when you takes damage. Can be consider for an item active. * '''Mana Burn: '''Deals DoT on a target. The DoT is increase whenever that target mana is consumed. If the target doesn't use mana, the damage is increased. '''Crowd Control * Overgrowth Vines: '''Root and deals DoT on a target. If the target dies during the next Xs, root and deals DoT a nearby target. The spell duration rapidly repeated until one target survive or there is no more targets around. '''No Category * Telepathy '''You link to a target champion. Half of damage deal to the target affect you and if it is an enemy, half of you taken deals to the target (if it's an enemy). The target has your buff (ally)/debuff(enemy). Probably Ultimate * '''Bombard You channels, up to Xs (4-8s). Every 1s, you shoot a big cannonball that deals enormous damage to enimies. Similar to Vel'Koz ultimate without rapid damage and the slow. Consider a Pirate-theme champ with Tris gun. Gameplay Mechanic Upcoming Champs Cassiopeia Rework A Shield Support A Stance ADC Category:Custom champions